The present invention relates to a spherical massager having a spherical body in which a vibrating device is disposed to provide a vibrating massaging effect.
There are various kinds of existent massagers which have specific functions. With respect to a computer keying operator, his/her hand is supported at the wrist for keying in papers with the keyboard. After a long period of operation without properly relaxing his/her hand, the muscle of the hand tends to become stiff or tired and the operator will feel uncomfortable. Under a long term of affection, the shoulder of the operator will feel painful. The most widely used electronic pulse-type massager serves to massage and relax the muscle of certain parts of human body. However, such massager fails to expedite blood circulation of a user and cannot provide an effective massaging effect for the hands and thus eliminate the uncomfortable feeling of the user due to insufficient movement.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a spherical massager which is able to directly generate vibration for massaging the hands or other parts of the body of a user.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: